Article Requests
This is a page where users can request articles for lost media. Enjoy! Video Games *64DD Majora's Mask (7-day realtime with no looping) I tried to do an article on this but there ain't much on the 64DD variant of the game...LS' *Hey Arnold 64 (Existence Unconfirmed) There is 'NOTHING about this game of the web' *''Metroid 64 DONE \m/(>.<)\m/ hedgehogingrass out *Just generally a lot of 64DD games *Many first-party Nintendo prototypes *The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage (third game in the Oracle series) *A number of BS-X, Unisys ICON, and Sega Channel games *Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2/Roll-o-Rama (finished) *Duke Nukem Forever (1998/2001) Under Maintenance *Crash Bandicoot Evolution *Kid Kirby (Cancelled SNES Game) '''(COMPLETE) *Cortex Chaos / The All-New Cortex Show *Crash Landed *Dragon’s Crown (Dreamcast version) *Destruction Derby 3 (Cancelled PS1 game) *Girl With A Stick In Process *Meowth's Party *Monster Knight *Sonic Heroes (Beta GameCube-PS2) *Worms World Party Project Boom! *MySims Social *Dinosaur Planet *Driver 2 BETA CD's *Carmageddon 64 / Carmageddon for Gizmondo *Zelda 64 *Twelve Tales: Conker 64 (Unreleased Conker game) FINISHED! *Maverick Hunter *Castlevania Resurrection *Banjo Threeie *Donkey Kong Racing *Sonic SatAM game (DONE) *Kid Icarus Wii title *Streets of Rage 4 *Mega Man Legends 4 *Chocobo de Battle *Scrapped Pokémon mechanics and monsters '''''Article currently half way finished - PepsiWithCoke (talk) 17:29, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *Resident Evil 4 betas *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 (Cut Content) completed *Sonic Adventure/Sonic RPG for Sega Saturn *Hello Kitty 64 (Cancelled N64 game) *Penn & Teller's Smoke and Mirrors *Major Damage (Cancelled SEGA Saturn game) *Cheetahmen II *New Kids on the Block *EarthBound (Planned USA release of Mother 1) *Tyrannosaurus Tex *Team Fortress 2 (Original versions) *Conker's Quest/Twelve Tales: Conker 64 (Cancelled N64 Game and Precursor to Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Grand Theft Auto Cut BETA Content (1997-2013) NEARLY FINISHED! *StarCraft: Ghost (Unreleased 2006 Title) *College Terra story (Rare 1998 PC game) This game is so rare, it's unknown if a copy has ever appeared for sale since the release of the game *Scrapped Sonic the Hedgehog Characters *Queen's Crown (De-Listed iOS Game, 2009) FINISHED! *Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master (1993; Unreleased Original Version) *P.T. Silent Hill (Recently Canceled Game) *Mario 128 (Cancelled Game) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (1992; Beta Version) *Bible 1999 NES game *Super Dog Booby: Akachan Daibouken no Maki (Cancelled 1990 Famicom Game) - Done *LMNO 2004 version *Jerry Boy 2 *Stickman Wars (Cancelled Sega Dreamcast/PlayStation game) (COMPLETE) *Elite Genesis port *Hi-Ten Bomberman *Scrapped PS2/Xbox South Park game FINISHED! *Star Wars 1313 ("on hold" Star Wars video game) - Done *Sonic X-Treme (PC version not sure if it was a port but one did exist at one time also pre-dates the fan version being worked on at the same time as the Saturn game) *Freedom Planet Original Versions (Fangame and Pre-Kickstarter) *Battlebots (Cancelled 2003 Gamecube/PS2 Game) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Lost Veronica Taylor Audio; 2006) *Hollywood Monsters (Unreleased 1997 English Dub Version) *Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans (Cancelled 1998 PC Video Game) *Eiken for PC -Mekurumeku Densanshitsu Eikenshitate- (Rare 2003 PC Game) *Love Quest (Original 1994 Unreleased Famicom Port) *Distrust (Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc early beta) Films/TV Shows *List of Lost/Hard-to-Find Films *Brother Martin: Servant of Jesus (Lost 1942 Film) FINISHED! *The Adventures of Pete and Pete Specials (Original Cut with Different Music) *The Big Boss (1971 Bruce Lee Film; Original Cut) FINISHED! *JJ TX And Friends (Lost 1983-???? Cartoon) *Martin (Lost 165-Minute Cut; 1977) FINISHED! *The Wall (Deleted Scene; 1980) *Elmo in Grouchland (1999 uncut) *Barney's Great Adventure 2 Monster Revolution *Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man: Lost Bela Lugosi Dialogue Audio DIALOGUE PART FINISHED! *Son of Frankenstein (Lost 1939 Color Footage) *Transformers Animated (Unfinished Content) *Spyro the Dragon 3D (cancelled 2009 movie) *Family Guy (Cancelled Windows 7 Episode) *The Daily Show with John Stewart (Banned "Leisure World, California" segment)(Source) *The Cheetah Girls (Unaired TV Pilot) *Totsugeki! Hyuman (Lost 1970s Tokusatsu show) *Saban's Monster Farm (Lost English Audio) *Pinky Dinky Doo Unaired Pilot (2003) *Freaks (1932 Film; Cut Content) FINISHED! *The Off-Beats (Planned Film; 1990s) *Prometheus and Bob (Cancelled Film Version; 1990s) FINISHED! *The Simpsons Movie (Deleted Scenes; 2007) *Aaahh! Real Monsters' Unaired/Unreleased Pilot FINISHED! *Binyah Binyah! (1998 Nick Jr. Show) Complete *Newt (Unfinished Pixar Film) Completed *The Adventures of Pinocchio (Unfinished 1936 Italian Animated Film) Complete *Girl Interrupted (Director's Cut; 1998) *Jacob's Ladder (Deleted Scenes) FINISHED! *The Adventures of Napman (2003 Nickelodeon Short Series) (only the "Bank Robbers" short has surfaced online) (UPDATE 5/11/15: The "Water", "Alien Abduction" and "Pond" shorts have been found!) *Wake in Fright (Formerly Lost 1970s Australian Film) *Doctor Who 1st and 4th Doctors Spanish Dub (1968-1971,1980-1981) FINISHED! *15.000 Dibujos (1942 Chilean Animated Film) FINISHED! *Heart Like a Hand Grenade (Unreleased 2004/05 Green Day Documentary) *Season of the Witch - Lost Director's Cut (1973) *Samurai Pizza Cats (Cancelled Seasons and Kyattou Keisatsu Beranmee spin-off) *Penking & Liking (Lost 1992-1994 Korean Animated series) *Unproduced Seinfeld Episodes (1990s) *He-Hog The Atomic Pig (Lost Uncut Pilot) *Stone Protectors (Missing 9-13 Episodes) FINISHED! *Pokémon "The Legend of Dratini" (Unaired English Dub) - Done *Star Trek Unreleased Movies *Peter Pan (1939 David Hall version) *Star Trek: Phase II (Unproduced 1978 TV Series) *The Patriot (Lost 1928 Semi-Biographical Film) FINISHED! *The Property of A Lady (James Bond movie) FINISHED! *Warhead (Unreleased Thunderball Remake; 2000) *Hollywood (Lost 1923 Silent Comedy Film) FINISHED! *The Jungle Book (1963 Bill Peet version) *Scrapped Godzilla Monsters *All in the Family Lost Pilots (1960s) FINISHED! *Milo's Bug Quest (Lost 1999-2000 Korean-Canadian Animated series) *Iftah Ya Simsim (Lost Kuwaiti Sesame Street Co-Production) *Twinkle, the Dream Being (Lost 1992-1994 Korean-American Animated series) *Complete collection of G4TV's shows (X-play, Attack of the Show, Arena, Cheat, Filter, Portal, Cinematech, and more) *Jellabies (Lost 1999-2003 TV Series) FINISHED! *Star Wars Detours (Cancelled CGI Cartoon series) *Jabberjaw (Lost Arabic Dub) *The New Adventures of Flash Gordon (Lost Arabic Dub) *Babar (Lost Arabic Dub) *Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid (Lost Japanese Audio) *Trickster: Clue Hunters (Canceled 2008 Korean Anime series) *Around the World in Eighty Dreams (Lost English Dub) *Little Clowns of Happytown (1987-1988) Lost DiC series FINISHED! *Super Duper Sumos (Lost Arabic Dub) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Missing Original Broadcast Episodes) *The Dark Crystal (Lost Arabic and Farsi Dub) *Gruff's Groove Box (Lost 2001 Nickelodeon Series) FINISHED! *Hood (Cancelled 2009 Animated Series) *Ang Panday (Lost 1986 Filipino Animated Series) *Cory, The Son of Sorcerer (Lost 1993 Korean Animated Series) *Bio Cop Wingo (Lost 1998 Korean Animated Series) *Hocus Pocus! Story Pouch (Lost 1997 Korean Animated Series) *The Olympic Challenge (Lost 1987 Korean Animated Special) *Mr. Bogus (Missing Episodes) *Pretty Cure (Unreleased 4Kids English Dub) *Tom & Sheenah (Lost 1999-2000 French Animated Series) *Cory in the House (Lost Japanese Dub) FINISHED! *Fantastic Four (2015 film; Deleted Scenes) FINISHED! *Monster Allergy (Lost Kids WB English Dub) FINISHED! *Robinson Sucroe (Rare English Dub) *VeggieTales (Cancelled Episodes) *Eagle Riders (Lost Saban Dub) *Ice Age (Original Don Bluth version; late 1990s) *The Brady Bunch Meet ABC's Saturday Superstars (Lost 1972 Saturday Morning Cartoons Preview) FINISHED! *Dr. Zen (Lost 1965 Anime Series) *Zero-sen Hayato (Lost 1964 Anime Series) *Harris' Whirlwind (Lost 1966-1967 Anime Series) *Donkikko (Lost 1967-1968 Anime Series) *Chibikko Kaiju Yadamon (Lost 1967-1968 Anime Series) *Little Lulu and Her Little Friends (Missing Japanese and English Episodes) *Tatakae! Osper (Lost 1965-1967 Anime Series) *Tobidase! Bacchiri (Lost 1966-1967 Anime Series) *Boken Shonen Shadar (Lost 1967-1968 Anime Series) *Johnny Cypher in Dimension Zero (Lost Japanese Dub) *Sobakasu Pucchi (Lost 1969 Anime Series) *Pinch & Punch (Lost 1969-1970 Anime Series) *Itazura Tenshi Chippo-chan (Lost 1970 Anime Series) *Dobutsu-mura Monogatari (Lost 1970 Anime Series) *Urikupen: Animal Rescue League (Lost 1974-1975 Anime Series) *DoDo, The Kid from Outer Space (Lost Japanese Dub) *Futa-kun (Unaired 1966 Anime Pilot) *Mon Cheri CoCo (Lost 1972 Anime Series) *The Governator (Cancelled 2011 Animated Series) *Spheres (Rare KidsCo English Dub) *Koala Boy Kokki (1984-1985 Anime; Original Japanese Dub of the Adventures of the Little Koala) DONE *Fat Girls' Club (Lost 2003 Anime Series; Existence Unconfirmed) *Pretty Combat Communist Rika-chan (Lost 2003 Anime Series; Existence Unconfirmed) *Yasuji no Pornorama - Yatchimae!! (Lost 1971 Anime Film) *Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (Unreleased Japanese Version) *Polon the Star Child (Missing Episodes) FINISHED! *Gan & Gon (Lost 1974-1975 Anime Series) *Bucky and Pepito (Rare 1959 Kids Show) *The Ruff and Reddy Show (Lost Japanese Dub) *Manga Homerun (Lost 1962 Anime Series) *Q.T. Hush (Rare 1960-1961 Cartoon Series) *Spunky and Tadpole (Rare 1958-1961 Kids Show) *Jim and Judy in Teleland (Lost 1949 Animated Series) *Tom Terrific (Lost Japanese Dub) *The Nutty Squirrels Present (Lost 1960-1961 Animated Series) *Hound for Hire (Rare 1963 Animated Series) *The Mighty Hercules (Rare Japanese Dub) *Space Alien Pipi (Lost 1965-1966 Anime Series) *Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt (Lost 1965-1966 Cartoon Series) *Shisukon Ouji (Lost 1963-1964 Puppet TV Series) *The New Adventures of Pinocchio (Rare 1960-1961 Puppet TV Series) *Maruhi Gekiga, Ukiyoe Sen'ichiya (Lost 1969 Anime Film) *Kyubi no Kitsune to Tobimaru (Sesshoseki) (Rare 1968 Anime Film) *Bakugan (Live-Action Adaptation Film; 2010s) FINISHED! *Chip and Pepper's Cartoon Madness (Rare 1991-1992 Kids Show) *Pokémon: The First Movie (Early version) based on the YouTube video: Myutsuu no Gyakushuu first trailer *Omer and the Starchild (Rare English Dub) FINISHED! *The Bots Master (Rare Arabic Dub) *Journey to the Heart of the World (Rare English Dub) *Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels (Rare English Dub) *Riley Jacob (Rare 2001 cartoon) *Jingaroo (Rare 1999 Direct-to-Video Series) FINISHED! *Cats Don't Dance (Original Michael Jackson version; 1993) FINISHED! *Around the World with Willy Fog (Rare Japanese Dub) FINISHED! *Akazukin Chacha (Rare English Dub; 1998) Rare Sesame Street Muppet Clips This is a section devoted to rare clips from Sesame Street, added for no reason whatsoever. *"Handful of Crumbs" (later released in the 1990 album "Put Down the Duckie". The clip begins with Elmo (played by Jerry Nelson) introducing Cookie Monster singing a country song.) FINISHED! *"Come Join Us!" (a Muppet band teaches the viewers to "Join Us!" It can be seen on YouTube, but dubbed in Castilian Spanish only.) *All sketches of "Leslie Mostly" (rare sketches featuring host Leslie Mostly who interviewed a Sesame Street character in his/her home. Guests included Kermit, Guy Smiley, Cookie Monster, Grover, The Count, and Mumford.) *All Deena and Pearl sketches *All Professor Hastings sketches *Three monsters demonstrate big, bigger, and biggest *Sherlock Hemlock's Twiddle-Bug Mystery *A Muppet coach teaches her baseball team to play string quartet (rare; last seen in Castilian Spanish on Barrio Sesamo) *News Flash: Dr. Nobel Price's Slush-a-Boots (Galoshes) *A little girl teaches a monster marching band do play in a parade. *A Guy Smiley game show with Grover, Biff, and Prairie Dawn. *"We Coulda" (sung by Biff to Sully) *"I'm Square" (sung by Bert with Ernie) *"The Sound of the Letter A" (sung by Big Bird) *A Miami Mice episode with the Count *Starship Surprise (not to be confused with Spaceship Surprise) *Two Muppet kids on a ship *Muppets cooperate to make lemonade *Muppets cooperate to build a clubhouse *Muppets and Monsters count to 10 (1969) *Muppets and Monsters (plus Bert and Oscar) demonstrate none, some, and all (1969) *"Surprise" (English version with Susan and Oscar's cutaway) *"The Countess Counts" (sung by the Countess with Muppet patrons) *A B song sung by the barbershop quartet *A monster barbershop quartet singing about the number 4 *"The Garden"-style environmental song with Big Jeffy and two female backup singers with cameos from Grover and Cookie *"We Equal Three" (sung by three Muppet kids in a winter scenario) *The Spanish version of the "Small V" cartoon ("Ve menuscula. Ve-ve-ve-va-va-va-VOOOOOM!") *1. Gymnast - a gymnast (blonde hair, black leotard) was featured in six different clips. One of them - 'between' - has been posted. The other five, yet to be posted, are 'around,' 'beginning/end,' 'close to/away from,' 'over/under,' and 'slow.' *2. 'Beginning/end' - five stop-motion clips featuring 'beginning' and 'end.' They are: a barber giving a customer a haircut, a man eating a hot dog, a man painting a picture, a woman making a sandwich, and kids waiting in line. *3. Scuba diver - a clip featuring a scuba diver who finds five shells underwater, counts them on the shore, and is surprised by a crab. *4. Post office song - a hip song about the post office and mail delivery featuring the line '...to the post office where it will stay, for just one day...' *5. Danger - a man walks down the street while reading a newspaper and barely avoids running into dangerous things. He then gets nailed by something (revolving door?) in the end. *6. Figure skater - a clip featuring a figure skater skating to the tune of "Don't You Know You're Beautiful?" *7. Horses pulling heavy loads - Horses participate in a contest where they keep trying to pull heavier and heavier loads until they can't do it anymore. *8. David and Maria - David and Maria are supposed to meet each other in a park, but have trouble finding each other due to miscommunication. The words demonstrated are 'above' and 'below' and the music score is electronic-like. *9. Circles on film - a circle 'wraps itself' around several live-action objects, an 'OK' sign being one of them. *10. Riding on the Train - a song about train rides, with one of the lines going '...the A Train, B Train, Double C, takes you where to want to be...' *11. Batman and Robin catch Penguin and his gang with dirty windows, and demonstrate 'clean' and 'dirty' while doing so. *12. Kermit tries to demonstrate the word 'through' by having Cookie Monster run through a frame lined with tissue paper. Everything then backfires as Cookie Monster stops short of the frame, wonders what to do, and when Kermit tells Cookie thus, Cookie decides to demonstrate 'through' in another way - by smashing the frame over Kermit's head, saying 'This is THROUGH!' *Of the above, the first ten are live-action, the eleventh one is animated, and the last is obviously a Muppet clip. *Crack Master (Spanish Version) Internet Media *Nostalgia Critic's two missing Adventure Time Vlogs *Missing JKL Productions videos (2006 - 2008) *The Nickelodeon Critic: The Adventures of Pete and Pete (Lost Audio) *is it a good idea to microwave this? Styrofoam and packing peanuts *Mr Enter's "A Dog and Pony Show" review (Finished!) *The Stupid Adventures of Taco-Man *Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt (Lost MikuTanKyu fandub (2011-2012)) Finished *Hilariously Bad Pakistan Sonic Heroes Happy Meal Commercial (Lost JuniorfanReturns and TVBRobotnikReturns Audio Commentary) *Epic Rap Battles of History: King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton *Amazing Atheist's Distressed Watcher Reviews: Attack of the Clones, Twilight etc. *Missing Chadtronic Videos (MLG Splatoon and Super Mario 64 HD Unity 2015) *Dramatic Reading: Mistystuffer (Collab with LightNDarkRPG) (Lost 2014 Sora-The-Neko-B4P Commentary) *Sora-The-Neko-B4P My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Rant (Lost 2014 YouTube Video) *Missing ShadowBlazeX8's YouTube Videos (2008-2013) *Sonic Brianfart (Lost BLACKbusterCritic Episodes) *SonicHentai.net Forum About Bestiality in Hentai (Lost 2012 Forum) *Murati2882's Google Docs Deleted Articles (need re-writing) *Bittaker and Norris Torture Tape (Recorded October 31, 1979) *Nightmares Recycled (Cancelled TMNT 2k3 Season 5 episode) FINISHED! *The Dark Knight's First Night lost audio *Simply Sisters ? *‎Purple Rain (Deleted Scenes) *"The Brady Bunch" (Unreleased 1984 Music Video) *Mio Mao (Lost Episodes) FINISHED! *A&E Biography (Lost Documentary Series) ? *Personals (Lost 1990s CBS Late Night Game Show) *A Walk In Your Shoes (Lost 2000s Noggin/The N Reality Series) *Perform the Way (Lost 2000s Music Video) ? *Spiderman Unlimited Unproduced 2nd season *"Love Me Do" and P.S. I Love You" (Lost Beatles Stereo Mixes) *Pocket Monsters, Fall Special (1997 Pokemon Broadcast) *Polybius Arcade Game (Existence Unconfirmed) FINISHED! *Past Life (Lost 2010s Fox Series) *One Piece: Original 4Kids Episodes (Lost to the Internet) Music *The Jimi Hendrix Experience Album "Axis: Bold as Love" (Lost Original Side 1 Mixes) *Elvis Presley: Sunrise (Missing Songs) *Missing queen songs one page exists but hedgehogingrass \m/(>.<)\m/ found here more info on lost songs here *Cheater's Complete Discography (Backing band for Hedwig and the Angry Inch. Hours & Times/Sticky Single, Glamour and Immense Cassette, Promo CD 1997) *Christ: Yugo 77 (Lost 1998 Album) *U2's Unreleased Assets (1976-2010s) *Schoolboy Blues (Unreleased Rolling Stones Single) FINISHED! *Battle of Britain (Original William Walton Score) FINISHED! *Frank Zappa Album "We're Only In It For The Money" (Missing "Uncensored" Verses) *Jean-Michel Jarre "Le Setyricon" (Early Unreleased Version of Equinoxe V) *Black Crowes Album "Tall" (Scrapped "Amorica" Precursor) *The Crystal Method- "The Crystal Method" (Lost 1996 album, cassette exclusive) *David Bowie "The Jean Genie" (1973 Top Of The Pops Footage) FINISHED! *Scenery (Unreleased 1976 Blondie Song) *"Weird Al" Yankovic's Unreleased Pre-Fame Demos (1973-82) *Slipknot "Crowz" (Unreleased Demo Album 1995-1998) NOTE: Several tracks have been leaked online, though a few other songs and real copies of the album have yet to surface. *Nirvana's Unreleased Tracks (1987-94) *Black Flag Album "Damaged" (Missing 1981 Outtakes) *Sophie B. Hawkins "Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover" (Original Music Video; 1992) *The Producers "In The Blues" (Shelved Album; 2012) *Clare Grogan "Trash Mad" (Unreleased 1987 Solo Album) *Adam Ant "Save The Gorilla" (Unreleased 2003 "Stand And Deliver" Remake) *TV Mania "Bored With Prozac and the Internet?" (Previously-Unreleased 1990s Album) *MC Hammer & Tupac Shakur "Too Tight" (Unreleased 1995-96 Album) *Dead Kennedys "In God We Trust, Inc." (Lost Session Footage) *Incubus "Little Kitten, Big Litterbox" (Unreleased track 2001) Cancelled Video Game Ports And here we have a section about unreleased video game ports. *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (Dreamcast Port) *Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (Xbox/PS2 Ports) *ToeJam and Earl III (Dreamcast Port) *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity (Xbox 360/PS3 ports) *I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream (Playstation Port) *Worms (Virtual Boy Port) *Batman: Arkham Origins (Mr. Freeze DLC, Wii U Port) I wouldn't exactly call this lost, It would have just been the same DLC as the 360/PS3 versions with Wii U buttons added - PepsiWithCoke (talk) 22:06, February 11, 2014 (UTC) '' The Wii U has that second screen: there could have been content in the dlc for it, maybe? - XNQtionr (talk) 00:24, Februray 13, 2014 (UTC)'' *Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures (Sega Mega Drive/Genesis Port) FINISHED! *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (NES Port) *Half-Life (Dreamcast Port) FINISHED! *40 Winks (N64 Port) FINISHED! *The Flintstones Movie (Sega Mega Drive/Genesis Port) *Batman: Dark Tomorrow (PS2 Port) *Bomberman Land (DS/PC/Xbox 360 ports) *Mortal Kombat 3 (Mac/3DO Versions) *Bomberman Land 3 (Gamecube port) *Half-Life (rumored N64 Port) In Process *Super Mario Sunshine (N64 port) *LarryBoy and The Bad Apple (Gamecube/XBOX 360 port) *Fallout 4 (Wii U port) *Dora the Explorer Backyard Buddies (N64 port) Other *Showbiz Pizzeria Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Showtape *Chuck E. Cheese's CEC TV "Where is Chuck E." Video *'''Paul Stanley Folgers Commercial (2000) - Isn't it right here? '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMa1yH5QCxk *Go Set a Watchman (Unpublished Harper Lee Novel) - http://www.amazon.com/Go-Set-Watchman-A-Novel/dp/0062409859 *Star Trek: The God Thing (book version) *Laffing Sam (Lost Audio of Automated Character; 1920's) Category:Lost Media Wiki